Talk:The Crystalling - Part 1/@comment-3410511-20160329211339/@comment-1031724-20160402205305
G1 was Hasbro and everyone who's seen the episodes Rescue at Midnight Castle and The Quest of the Princess Ponies agrees that Tirek and Lavan are dead. To all the main villains: *Nightmare Moon - Reformed. (going by the show; in the comics, she's dead, as she was separate from Luna) *Discord - Turned to stone at first (which we know 100% is imprisonment), later released and reformed *Queen Chrysalis - Sent flying into the distance over the edge of Canterlot. Fate is unclear (I think she's dead coz it was a long fall) *King Sombra - Shattered to pieces. No mention in show of the nature of his fate, but stated by the episode's writer to be dead. Given that he enslaved an entire empire and licked his lips when about to murder a baby dragon, his death is highly appropriate. *Sunset Shimmer - Reformed *Lord Tirek - Imprisoned in Tartarus. (personally I think he's dead and it's damnation, but that's just my theory and to anyone else it's standard imprisonment like before; when referencing it they say they "defeated" Tirek) *The Dazzlings - De-powered and run off. (personally I think they aged into dust but they've never implied that beyond not showing them again; Twilight's line implies to the audience that they will continue to live in the human world as ordinary teenage girls) *Starlight Glimmer - Reformed *Abacus Cinch - Forced to stand down, so very much alive To the minor ones that could be considered dead: *Windigos - Last seen consumed by the Fire of Friendship. We DO hear a Windigo howl in the present, but that was probably Celestia imitating one to break the fight up because they've never threatened to return before. *Pinkie Pie clones - Zapped by Twilight with a magic spell collapsing them into magic sent back into the mirror pool. Unlike Sombra they seemed more annoying and mischievous than evil, so they did the whole "sent them back into the mirror pool" rather than having them fully disappear, and they simply say "sent back into the pool", but considering they came from nonexistence... *King Timberwolf - Choked on a rock thrown into his mouth by Spike. Debatable because he shatters to pieces after that, and unlike Sombra we know they can come back from that alone. *Arimaspi - Fell into the Abysmal Abyss, and his skull is seen confirming he is dead. *Tantabus - Absorbed by Princess Luna once she was able to forgive herself; they don't go too far into details as to whether it was killed or still lives on inside her, but her dreams are peaceful afterwards They don't want to directly "deal with" the subject of death in the show so it's not too "heavy", so whenever they do kill a villain, subtle and/or ambiguous or not, they don't really give too much mention to it. Sombra and Arimaspi are definitely dead but the show never has characters explicitly mention their "deaths". In G1, they did when they said "Lavan is no more" but that was more to denote victory over a villain, "dealing with" death would be more like when Scar killed Mufasa in The Lion King. Although they do make a few subtle references to Applejack's parents being dead, but they never really said it up front and we never got to know them. Oh and I'm not trying to do a "heated debate" either, incase I mistakenly give that impression